User talk:Farbas
Welcome Hello, and welcome to Bakugan Wiki. I am Airzel-of-haos, but call me AOH for short. No, this is not an Automated Message, I am the real deal. I am an Administrator here, and will be taking care of you. If you have any questions, come talk to me. There are a couple of things I will tell you about Talk Pages real quick. *Don't edit your own talk page unless you are getting rid of stuff. The only thing you are not allowed to get rid of are warnings given to you by admins and crats. *When someone post's on your Talk Page, post back on their talk. The person will automatically get a message that an edit on their talk page was made, and look on it. *When you leave a message, put your signature on it, that way people know who posted it. Use ~~~~ to put it there. I would also like to tell you about User Pages and Articles. *You have already made YOUR user page, so don't use normal Article space for it. *Unless told you can by the user, you may NEVER edit another person's user page. *A user page can be as long or short as you like, so be creative with it. *User Pages do not have to have proper grammar. *UNLIKE user pages, Articles are based on the Bakugan. You MUST use proper grammar on these, and you may not put personal opinions. And also, I would like to refer you to the Bakugan Wiki:Policies, that way you know the rules of this place. Oh, and as long as you are honest, I will fight for you if you get in trouble. Ok, have fun. ROW ROW, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I'M ']]THE POWAH! 20:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up Fan art is not allowed in articles. I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 10:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Warning Stop adding your own fan art to articles. This is your first warning.Zachattack31 (talk) 15:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Block You have had 3 warnings, so you will be blocked. Your lucky you got 3. Most people get 1-2. So you are now blocked for 3 days. See you then. I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 18:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Warning For commenting on an Old Blog. By the way, I suggest reading the Bakugan Wiki:Policies before you attempt editing further. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 19:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) |} |} join the bakugan abriged wiki |} |} |} |} come and talk Mutant helios (talk) 19:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios Hey!! you mind if i use http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragonoid_Ultimatum.png as my new avatar if not post ill change back oh yeah forgot to say who i was Pyrusmaster82 may i use dragonoid ultimatum as my guardian bakugan and refer to him by Blaze dragonoid Pyrusmaster82 (talk) 01:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) hey http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mega_Helios..png can i say this guy is the ball form for my avatar and http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Qq.png can you stick some actual arms on this guy i trying to help a guy find an avatar and if you add arms it would work great Pyrusmaster82 (talk) 17:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Warning 1 Proof. Friendship ain't Magic... It's Science! 16:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) OK... Blocked You are blocked for a violation of the Bakugan Wiki:Old Blogs Policy. A pint of sweat, saves a gallon of blood. 07:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) DUDE!!!!!!! half the pics you suggested for that guy are from the ones i just added to my page!!!!!